


Thank Goodness!

by mrsupertomato



Series: 竹马竹马 [3]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第三阶段：他们成年后的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明:我不拥有任何人。

　　Mark相当有自知之明，在这一点上他觉得自己做的非常好，所以本着对他们家族下一代负责的精神，他抢走了Major的奶瓶。

　　这惊呆了Major——他从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人，就算把他的Da也算进去。

　　Mark直起身子，鬼鬼祟祟的左右瞅了瞅，一群小屁孩和他们的家长，但Eduardo的身影不在其中。所以他继续弯下腰，直到Major平视。

　　“你喜欢你的奶瓶对吧？小鬼？”Mark将抢过来的奶瓶冲着Major晃了晃。

　　当然！这可是我的宝贝！你个弹簧脑袋巨人！

　　不过Major现在还不怎么会说巨人语，他确信那个抢走他奶瓶的傻瓜不会懂得他说的这种高级语言——宝宝语。他决定不继续和那个傻瓜理论，直接抢回来他的奶瓶更实际些。

　　“不，在你不按照我的要求做之前，奶瓶就归我了。”Mark看到Major在婴儿车里不安分的举起他肉肉的好像白香肠似的小胳膊挥舞，他看出来这个小鬼极度渴望他的奶瓶。他保证他没有虐待幼儿那种恶劣下流的癖好，但是他必须得和他说清楚了，他确定这事放在任何人身上，他们都会像他这么做。“别粘着Eduardo了！我抱着你！”

　　我为什么要相信一个抢我奶瓶的家伙的话？你连人与人之间交流的基本礼貌都没有！你很可能伺机报复把我摔在地上！

　　Major用他的宝宝语咿咿呀呀的抗议，期间他很不体面的让口水流了一下巴，嘴里还冒着口水泡。

　　“你是个小恶心鬼。”Mark嘟哝道，嫌弃的看着Major，但作为一个尽职尽责的临时监护人，他从他背着的装满Major东西的双肩包里找出一块新的柔软的手帕，帮Major擦掉他那已淌到他围嘴上的口水。“你的下巴是漏的吗？再说一遍，不粘着Eduardo，奶瓶就还你。”

　　你当我是笨蛋吗？有Eduardo我就会有奶瓶。而且我才不要和卑鄙的矮巨人做交易！说起来你和Pa谁比较矮呢？

　　Major有点同情他了。他不知道这在巨人里是普遍情况还是特殊情况，但他觉得太矮了一定不是好事，他Pa看起来就很糟糕，而且似乎还有暴力倾向，他总是能听到斜对面的房间里传来的打屁股的声音和惨叫，他也同情他Da，他觉得没有比被打屁股更可怕的事情了，而且他Da有时候好像连呼救的力气都没有了！Major常常恨自己没有在一个或许叫“家庭关系修复协会”之类的地方工作，所以他只能经常依靠他的嗓子拯救他们于水火之中。Major觉得他们家和他叔叔家有很多相似之处，Major作为一个富有正义感的宝宝，当然不会对此置之不理。

　　Mark要是知道Major想什么，一定会想：Dustin那个蠢货能不能把Major送去早教班玩别管那么多他搞不懂的闲事了。可惜他听不懂，Eduardo听不懂，Dustin和Sean也听不懂。没有人知道Major自诞生到这个世界起就有着爆棚的正义感，他只是希望尽自己最大的努力让他周围的家伙——包括他们这些笨蛋巨人——过上更好更理智的生活。

　　他咿咿呀呀说的更快了，挥舞着他的小拳头抗议着。

　　“这可由不得你，小鬼。”Mark用手轻轻包住他侄子的小拳头，他试图将他的小手摁回到他的宝宝毯子里。“Eduardo是我的。”

　　Eduardo是个独立的个体，他不是你个人的所有物！

　　Major大叫着，并且一瞬间大哭了起来。他尽力挣扎着，小手抓起他的小鸡玩具的脖子，用小鸡屁股奋力的砸着Mark这个坏巨人，每砸一下，小鸡都会发出一声惨叫，他还不安分的蹬着他的腿。

　　“你简直是疯了，你这个秃毛小熊猫！”Mark被他侄子吓到了。这是他第一次带小孩，他开始以为这就哄哄小狗差不多，天知道小婴儿怎么这么烦人。

　　“Mark！”

　　是Eduardo。

　　“他怎么了？”

　　快跑，Eduardo！我还能坚持一会儿！这个矮巨人不像你，他是个坏家伙！趁你还有机会，快跑！

　　“我想和他讲讲道理...”Mark向着跑过来的Eduardo解释，但是他忘了他手里拿着奶瓶。

　　“然后你就抢他的奶瓶和他讲道理？你这是欺负他，Mark。”Eduardo抢过奶瓶。“他只是个小宝宝，他什么都不懂，更别提你说的话了。”

　　Eduardo是个傻瓜，他居然过来了，他给他制造了一个多好的机会。

　　“他刚才还打我呢！Wardo！用他的鸡！”Mark辩解道，他不可思议的看着还在哭个没完的Major。

　　“你抢走了他的奶瓶，Mark，你都不许他反抗一下吗？”Eduardo将冰淇淋和保温壶递给Mark，弯下腰将婴儿车里的Major抱了起来，轻轻的拍着他的背安慰他。你居然抢一个小宝宝的奶瓶，Mark，这太丢人了。Eduardo无声的对Mark说。

　　你真是太可怜了，Eduardo。Major趴在Eduardo身上，为他的选择而感到悲伤。 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

　　Major和Mark小时候完全不一样，他和Eduardo也没有什么相似之处，他和Dustin和Sean也不像，因为Major就是Major。

　　“你想再来一勺苹果草莓泥吗？小宝贝？”Eduardo拿着一袋婴幼儿辅食的果汁泥和一个小勺子问Major，他用小手帕帮他擦了擦嘴，继续问道：“我这还有果蔬泥，或者你想试试这个？”

　　他就知道他的判断没有错——Eduardo=取之不尽的食物。他是个慷慨的巨人，就像他Pa和他Da一样，只有那个螺旋意面脑袋的矮巨人才会抢走他的宝贝奶瓶。他叫什么来着？好像是Mark。他想Mark平常一定吃的不好，他的脸看起来没什么肉，看起来像营养不良似的。

　　这么想着，Major又开始说话了：“Eduardo，请把我的奶瓶递给我，在绿色保温套里的那个。”

　　Eduardo当然听不懂，他只能看到这个小宝贝挥舞着他的手臂，咿咿呀呀的好像要在婴儿车里跳舞，而且他看起来很开心。“你想和谁玩？咱们还有新来的小伙伴——一只会说话的小兔子。或者你想见见你的熊猫朋友吗？”

　　Major在心里叹了口气：和巨人沟通真是太难了。

　　Mark坐在Eduardo旁边，瞪着他的小侄子，就好像那样他就会从婴儿车上消失一样。你这个丑陋的小魔鬼！好像得了斑秃的红毛小猴子！张牙舞爪的曼德拉草根！Mark在脑子里不停地给他的小侄子起乱七八糟的糟糕绰号，其没营养程度直降到小学水平，即便他生理上已经基本成长完毕，但是Mark在某些方面依然还是一点长进都没有。

　　看看他凶狠的眼神，他一定是饿疯了。

　　Major摆出他能做到的最严肃的表情，看了看Mark，又转向了Eduardo。“请给我奶瓶，Eduardo。”

　　“你想要奶嘴吗？Major？”Eduardo不明白Major是怎么了，他看起来不想要奶嘴，也不怎么开心了。他转向Mark，“你明白他想说什么吗？”

　　“如果我明白，我就不用被一个小婴儿用尖叫鸡的屁股打了，Wardo。他的小脑袋瓜里装的说不定是烧焦了的宇宙。”Mark想了想，接着说，“是不是该换尿布了？”

　　“我觉得才给他换完没多久。”

　　“这家伙可喝了不少东西呢。”

　　不，我说的是奶瓶，先生们，奶瓶，不是尿布，但我不介意再换个干净的，我觉得屁股有点痒。

　　说完，他们想了几秒钟，就飞快的将东西收拾好，重新装备到身上，然后推着婴儿车往最近的母婴室的方向狂奔。

　　我觉得我想打嗝，但是我喜欢这个速度！

　　Major在他婴儿车里奇怪的笑了起来，就是不怎么熟练的那种笑，并且时不时切换成兴奋的尖叫。

　　这真是诡异极了——两名刚二十岁出头的年轻男人，穿着舒适柔软的运动服，本该是清爽而充满朝气的形象，现实却是他们俩胡子拉碴的背着莫名多的婴儿装备，推着装着一个兴奋到尖叫的要飞起来的小婴儿的婴儿车，在主题公园的马戏团区域狂奔着寻找一个能给小孩换尿布的体面地方。而当他们俩打开母婴室的门发现里面全都是妈妈抱着宝宝喂奶、妈妈帮宝宝换尿布之类的“妈妈和宝宝模式”的时候，两位男士就好像瞎了一样视若无睹，丝毫没感觉到有什么不好意思的地方，而且他们还在继续淡定的讨论着关于他们的小婴儿的话题，完全无视周围的死寂。

　　这一定就是传说中的“蠢爸爸模式”，Major还以为这种东西只能在他Pa和他Da身上看到，没想到他的叔叔们也有这个问题，这难道是家族遗传病？！

　　Eduardo小心翼翼的把Major从婴儿车里抱起来，Mark拿出背包里的棉垫铺在桌子上。

　　“爽身粉别忘了，Mark。”Eduardo提醒道。

　　Mark怎么会忘了这点小事，这个小鬼要是他们有一个步骤照顾的不到位，他就会撕心裂肺的喊起来。

　　真是懒得和巨人沟通了，真是够了！

　　Major完全不想和这两个不听人好好讲话的家伙继续沟通，他躺在桌子上，像一条死鱼一样任凭他们摆弄他的纸尿裤。

　　他在他们忙活的时候伸手努力去抓背包上的星星盾零钱包，不过那个在他看来就是装着劣质填充物的玩具而已——它不够柔软，而且有点硌手。但是没办法，他现在只能抓到那个。哦，有点费劲，也许他应该在靠近它点...

　　“Major！”Eduardo喊道。

　　Mark立刻转头去看他的小侄子——他马上就要从桌子上掉下去了。Mark扔下手里的所有东西冲向了Major，一把将他抱了起来。他的脸变得惨白，刚才被阳光晒出来的一点血色都荡然无存了。

　　什么？发生了什么？怎么回事？

　　突然被抱起来的Major不明白发生了什么情况，也不知道为什么Eduardo和...Mark！对，是这个名字！不明白他们为什么和见了鬼似的。

　　“这没有鬼，巨人们，不要害怕。”Major认真的对他们俩点头。

　　“你是个小混蛋，你这个小混蛋。”Mark生气的说。他又生气又有些害怕。

　　“Mark，还好你接住了他。”Eduardo也从窒息中缓和了过来，他觉得刚才自己的心脏停跳了。他大步向Mark走了过去，抱住了他们俩。“幸好你接住了他。”

　　“虽然你们看起来不明白我在说什么，而且我也不明白你们现在又在说什么，但是我还是会保护你们的！”Major伸出他的手拍了拍两个巨人的头以安慰他们。

　　“他完全不知道刚才发生了什么。”Eduardo亲了亲刚才拍在他鼻子上的小手。

　　“他是个小笨蛋，就知道大哭、傻笑和奶瓶。”Mark嫌弃的别过头——Major在拍他的眼睛，这不舒服。

　　哦对！奶瓶！快把我的奶瓶给我！

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 竹马三部曲主干部分完结，接下来是番外，敬请期待！

　　“我觉得这是伺机报复。”如果Mark现在是评价一个商业行为，那他绝对会让他的员工们提心吊胆，而相应的，他的对手也会为他们所做过的蠢事而痛哭流涕。

　　但是......

　　“不，Mark，你不应该在一个小婴儿面前发表不知道是哪来的阴谋论。”Eduardo将勺子从Mark嘴里抽出来——他刚刚给Mark喂了一勺他的香草冰淇淋，然后看了一眼在婴儿车里不知道什么时候睡着的Major，忍住了要亲亲他的冲动，他满足的叹了口气，转头对来回瞪着他们的Mark说：“让我尝尝你强烈要求的液氮冰淇淋。”

　　Mark从他的小盒和挖了一小勺，送到Eduardo的嘴边。“我指的不是这个小鬼，Wardo，说是说Dustin，他用他儿子来报我以前踢他的仇。”

　　Eduardo含住了勺子，将冰淇淋舔下来，他挑起了一边的眉毛，弄出了一个“不可思议”的表情，“Mark，相信我，Dustin绝对没那种恶毒的想法，他比你大十岁，就要在那时候照顾咱们两个，并且还契而不舍的跟在Sean屁股后面跑。嗯...我不太喜欢你的那个冰淇淋，吃起来怪怪的。”

　　“你把他说得好像是个受虐狂，Wardo。”Mark对他的那盒也没什么兴趣了，他还是觉得刨冰更好。他瞅了瞅婴儿车里熟睡的Major，接着说：“你说的大概是对的，他确实是。”

　　“我可没说什么，Mark。”Eduardo翻了个白眼——他懒得理Mark。

　　趁着现在正好有空闲时间，是时候解开Major为什么会在这的谜题了！小Major的父亲们——Dustin和Sean——遇到了一些麻烦，而麻烦的罪魁祸首现在正在婴儿车里睡得正香。在被Major爆发的正义感折磨了许久之后，这对本来就玩心略重的夫夫，总算找到了能摆脱他们儿子一阵的借口——他们跑去圣地亚哥玩了，在七月，这意味着什么？漫展！虽然这是他们每年固定的如同结婚纪念日、圣诞节、生日之类的日子，而且还习惯性的抢票、安排行程，这个盛大的习惯性举动甚至都让周围的人习以为常。所以，他们就那么理由充分的、一点都没有犹豫的把他们的儿子丢给了刚刚同居住在一起的Mark和Eduardo。而他们两人一起在大学阶段度过的第一个暑假刚开始没有多久，就被这个小婴儿毁灭的一干二净了。

　　“他是怎么做到那么精力充沛打扰人的呢？虽然我觉得他在‘擦地板’的时候就够卖力了。”Mark不禁想到了Dustin递给他装着Major衣服的箱子那个一言难尽的表情，等他打开之后他还不太明白，但是等Major穿上那件拖把一样的衣服后，Mark也露出了相同的表情。

　　“可能他不知道什么时候意识到了自己是个工作狂。”Eduardo听到Mark又谈起这件事情，也不禁再一次一言难尽的看向Major。“其实仔细想想，Beast说不定也会有同样的命运，虽然它现在是一只小狗狗，但是我还是不禁为它的未来而感到担忧。”

　　“我觉得他们俩很有共同语言，你看到在家的时候他们俩交流的情景了吗？似乎特别顺利，完全没有障碍，大概他们俩有一种共同的语言？Major说不定是这个宇宙的变种人。”Mark回想着在家里看到的情景——一个拖把婴儿和一只拖把狗在客厅的窗边，咿咿呀呀汪汪呜呜的交流，而且Major还时不时不太熟练的笑得很开心，Beast也摇着尾巴去轻轻的拱他。Mark觉得自己不想歪都难。

　　“我是该担心有个坐着轮椅的光头教授来咱们家？还是该想想怎么把他藏起来不被变种人兄弟会发现？”Eduardo想象着那个场景，忍不住为瞎眼的配色而感到担忧，“如果他们真来了，我希望Major是色盲，这样他应该会感觉好些。”

　　Mark看着Eduardo，皱着眉头沉思。

　　“怎么了，Mark？”Eduardo有些好奇Mark又想到什么了。

　　“我在想巫师袍会不会给他造成不良的审美影响，鉴于你那么说，加上我对这些不在乎，而且我本来也是红绿色盲，所以，这个问题大概有些重要。”Mark的表情异常认真。

　　“你其实挺喜欢他的，对吧？”Eduardo觉得Mark可不想他自己说得那样讨厌Major。“另外，我觉得巫师袍应该还可以，而且他如果真喜欢那么瞎眼的配色......应该会和咱们挺有共同话题。”

　　“我或许没我想象的那么讨厌他。但是我一点也不想和这个小鬼有共同话题，Wardo，这家伙肯定是啰嗦的要命那种，他能说他的单口相声说一整天都不停下来喝一口水，我相信他有这种潜力。”Mark没了刚才那股严肃劲儿，又开始嫌弃他的小侄子。

　　“Du！”Major醒了，他叫Eduardo，但他还说不完整他的名字。他听到他们刚才似乎在聊天，听起来他们已经没那么担心鬼了。“Du！”Marjor抬起手臂——他想让Eduardo帮他一把，好从婴儿车里出来透透气。

　　“我觉得这个昵称不错，Mark。”Eduardo弯腰去抱Major，顺便炫耀一下成果。

　　Mark撇撇嘴，装作毫不在意的样子去拿Major的奶瓶，好吧，他是觉得有点小失落，但是在这个事情上被他男朋友领先了没什么好丢脸的。他瞪着趴在小桌上的Major——Eduardo扶着他，他很安全。他知道他盯着奶瓶，所以Mark大人不计小人过，把奶瓶推给了他。

　　哦，天！我终于看到你了！让我们一起拯救难民Mark！

　　Major立刻又有了空前的动力，他扭啊扭的坐了起来抱起他的奶瓶，然后尽力说：“Mar！”

　　Mark吓了一跳，“他在喊我？”

　　“我觉得是。”Eduardo看出了Mark的惊喜。

　　“Mar！”Major又叫道。他希望Mark能过来一些。

　　“哦好吧，你有什......”

　　Major把奶瓶上的奶嘴对准Mark的嘴戳了上去。

　　Eduardo一下子毫无顾忌、完全不在乎形象的笑了出来，甚至让旁边的人侧目。“别动，Mark，这得留念。”

　　Major觉得终于松了一口气，他终于办完一件事。

　　FIN.


End file.
